


Nothing is Wrong With This

by tiaylasglass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, alec just really loves his boyfriend, and they're really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaylasglass/pseuds/tiaylasglass
Summary: Alec doesn't need to hide who he is anymore. He loves Magnus and no one can make him feel wrong for that.





	Nothing is Wrong With This

How could something be wrong with this? Alec wondered as he tilted his head to the side so that his eyes could fall on the face of his boyfriend. The sun was just beginning to rise and the room was still quite dark, though there was enough light for Alec to be able to see Magnus sleeping next to him.  
  
“All for a warlock?” His mother’s words crossed his mind as he took in every detail of Magnus’ appearance. Magnus, the warlock his mother had looked at in disgust and the man his father had repeatedly called a lothario, looked at peace as he laid with his hair all over the place and his make-up smeared across his face – he must have forgotten to wipe it off before slipping in next to Alec in the early hours of the morning again.  
  
Alec smiled softly when Magnus’ nose twitched in his sleep. He could feel his breath against his cheek when Magnus slowly exhaled and he could feel the warmth of his Magnus’ body, with his arm lying across Alec’s chest and his legs were intertwined with his.  
  
It was silent in the room and Alec felt his eyes closing slowly, not wanting to move from this position. Growing up his favourite place had been the training room. _Train harder to make up for his mistakes. Train harder to make Mum proud. Train harder for Dad to give him praise._ He lived and breathed for his parent’s approval and the best way to gain it was to be the best, so, he spent more time hitting a punching bag and shooting arrows than anything else.  
  
Years passed and Alec rarely, if ever, gained the approval he tried so desperately to receive. He began to hate training because it became a symbol of his failure. There was always going to be someone better than him and it took far too long to understand that.  
  
Then he’d met Magnus and everything changed. He’d spent so much time repressing himself. _Wrong. Broken. Why am I this way?_ But then he met Magnus and he stopped wondering whether something was wrong with him and started thinking that, finally, something made sense.  
  
Magnus… God, Magnus had been so comfortable with himself. Alec had watched the way Magnus had acted and couldn’t help feeling a little jealous. No, not jealous. _Envious_. He wanted what Magnus had. He wanted to feel comfortable with himself. He wanted to feel _right_. He wanted to not think about what life would be like if he could just fall in love with some nice girl and not hide the fact that a girl was never someone he could fall in love with, regardless of how nice or beautiful they were.  
  
And he did it. He had been standing there, arm held by his fiancée with the stele centimetres away from his wrist when the door burst open and Magnus walked in. He barely noticed when Lydia let him go. Time passed slowly as he turned to face Magnus. A million thoughts were passing through his mind but the most prominent was all that mattered.  
  
_Do what’s in your heart._  
  
And then, seconds later, he was holding onto Magnus' coat, kissing him in front of everyone because _Magnus_ was in his heart and there was no way he was losing him again. Since that day things had been a whirlwind. Jace, Valentine, Clary, Izzy… so much had happened. His family had fallen apart and were only just starting to come back together. He had finally made it to the top as the Head of the New York Institute and, while he knew that in only days the Clave were likely to replace him, he was going to enjoy every moment of it.  
  
And then there was Magnus. Magnus, who had been there for him through Jace’s absence and the death of Jocelyn. Magnus, who had stayed by his side when Alec had been pushing him away. Magnus, who Alec loved more than he’d thought he would ever be able to love someone.  
  
Alec loved him. His whole life he had thought he would never be able to love someone. Not openly. Not like he loved Magnus. But now, lying next to him, Alec couldn’t help but smile because he had done it. He found someone he loved unconditionally and even though it scared him to death he was indescribably happy with where he was.  
  
Knowing that he loved Magnus was one thing, but knowing that Magnus loved him back was enough to make him weak at the knees. But no, it didn’t make him weak. It gave him strength. Strength to keep moving forwards, to stand his ground and to be himself.  
  
“Alexander?” Alec smiled as he met Magnus’ eyes. “You realise you’re staring, right?” Magnus’ face was inches away from Alec’s.  
  
“Oops,” Alec said unapologetically. Because he was allowed to look at Magnus. He didn’t feel like he was breaking the rules or doing something wrong by looking at the man in front of him.  
  
“Where are your thoughts at?” Magnus asked, moving his hand up to brush away a strand of hair hanging over Alec’s eyes. Alec laughed softly as his hair fell back to where it had been straight away.  
  
“I’m just,” his eyes met Magnus’, sincerity bleeding through his gaze. “I’m just really happy.” Magnus smiled at Alec’s words and leaned forward, kissing him softly as he whispered ‘I love you’. Alec was happy. He was content and he knew that there was nothing wrong about his love for Magnus, or about Magnus’ love for him. They were happy and Alec wouldn’t give Magnus up for anything.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! also i'm tripping over the sneak peeks for the next ep. if alec loses his position in the next ep because of the clave i will be so mad omg


End file.
